Vs Ridley
by GaemGrep
Summary: Palutena and Peach settle a rivalry but then a giant purple dragon attacks. 18 , Lemon, Mature only, may or may not make a part two depending on fan interest


A/N: I took a break for a little bit which is why I haven't updated for a while. I also have had internet trouble so thats also a reason why. This story was inspired by a match me and a friend had in SSB4. And for those of you who sent me PMs for the "Loving Pokemon" series, I WILL get to you eventually, don't worry.

* * *

Palutena and Peach began their brawl inisde the Pyrosphere. Last time Palutena had demolished Peach and so Peach sought revenge in a friendly battle between rivals. "GO!" Announced the announcer. Palutena was the first to move, sending 3 blue beams from her staff. Peach used Toad to absorb and reflect it. Peach used her hip thrust, succesfully connecting with Palutena, sending her flying. They traded shots back and forth until suddenly, Ridley appeared. The two women, with a nod, teamed up to take him out. Ridley shot fire, burning Palutena and Peach, along with scorching thier clothes. Once the fire subsided, the women instantly jumped into action. Palutena sent some beams while Peach used her golf club, tennis racket and frying pan. They kept this up until finally, Peach delt the final blow with the golf club. With the last hit, Ridley went limp and passed out on the stage on his back. With Ridley out of the way, the girls continued their fight. Or at least, attempted to. They were exausted from the fight with Ridley and rested for a bit before continuing again.

Finally, Palutena saw her chance. She and Peach were at 3 stamina and Peach thrusted her hip. "Wrong move" Said Palutena as she dodged out of the way and with a smack of her staff, knocking Peach out and ending the fight. Palutena stood there, catching her breath as she looked at the two bodies in front of her. Peach and Ridley's. Since they had the stage reserved for another hour, Palutena suddenly had a thought. She walked slowly towards Ridleys body and touched it. Yup, she thought, real dragon flesh. She looked around checking to see if anyone but Peach was near. Obviously not, she thought, but better to be safe than sorry. She started to move her hand downwards towards Ridley's crotch. With one more look around, she began to rub that area. Ridley stirred but didn't awake. His member did, however. Palutena's jaw dropped. His purple rod was semi soft and yet it was already 9 inches thick. She continued to jerk him, his size slowly growing. He was finally rock hard and standing at a huge 24 inches and it was so thick she couldn't wrap her hand around it

Palutena gave it a look over before giving it a lick with her tongue. It tasted salty, which Palutena loved. She gave it another lick around his entire shaft. Palutena felt herself get wet at the thought of Ridley's dragon cock going inside her. She began to suck on his head, tasting the salty pre-cum as it flowed. With her hand, she started to finger herself and using her other hand, she played with his massive balls. They were the size of watermelons. It made Palutena even wetter knowing that Ridley had a lot of cum stored there and she was determined to drain it all. She felt Ridley harden and knew that he was about to cum. "Oh yeah, baby, give it to me" She moaned out, mouth hanging open "give me your hot cum". As if on command, Ridley shot his load all over her. The almost scalding hot semen completely covered her, getting all over her body. Her breasts, face, hair and ass, even her legs were covered in cum. Some of it landing on Ridley's stomach and lower region. That was all she needed to push herself over the edge as she came rather hard, squirting intensely. She laid there in the puddle of cum for a few moments to catch her breath. Ridley was still hard. Palutena grabbed her dress and used it to wipe the cum out of her eyes. She licked off the salty cum that was on her breasts. It was about that time that Peach awoke.

She awoke in a daze. She sat up expecting to see Palutena in front of her. She did but not in the way she expected. Seeing Palutena butt naked sucking a dragon cock was certainly an eyeful. Unsure of what to do, she walked towards her. "Palutena?" she asked. Palutena jumped in surprise. "Peach? What are you doing here?". This strangly made Peach mad. "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? You knocked me out and instead of helping me, you decide to suck some big fat...dragon...cock..." The realization had hit Peach. Palutena had the right idea. As if in a trance, She removed her dress, revealing her red bra and thong. Palutena stopped sucking for a second to get an eyeful. "Peach, you sexy bitch." She said in amazement. "I didn't know you were so hot underneath that dress". "I could say the same to you Palutena." Then she dropped her panties and unhooked her bra, freeing her massive breasts. She laid down next to Palutena and began to suck on Ridley's balls. "You're such a whore, Peach. You see a big cock and suddenly you need it" Palutena remarked before returning to sucking Ridley's cock. Peach stopped, "At least I didn't abandon my friend to suck some cock" and continued.

The girls switched, Peach sucking Ridley's cock and Palutena his balls. Palutena moved her hand towards Peach and began to finger her, Peach yelping in surprise. "Wow Peach, your little whore pussy is already soaking wet" Paluten remarked. Peach, likewise, fingered Palutena. "Please Palutena, Don't stop." "You neather, Peach." Peach felt Ridley harden. "Palutena, I think Ridley's gonn-" She was interrupted by a huge load of cum shooting out, even bigger than the last load. This time the hot sticky substance completely covered the two of orgasmed from the feeling of burning hot dragon semen covering them. Ridley's cock began to soften, slowly returning inside his sheath. His balls also retracted inside. "Wow, he came twice and he still didn't wake up." Palutena said, getting up. She was completely covered and dripping cum. She was about to clean herself when Peach stopped her. She turned around. "Yeah Pe-" She was interrupted by Peach pulling her into a kiss. She dropped her dress that she was gonna clean herself with and pulled Peach closer, the cum making a wet sound. "Lets go take a shower, shall we? and get this cum cleaned off." They moved toward the girls locker rooms that were connected to each stage. Palutena held Peaches hand as they walked. "Who knows, maybe we can get Samus or Wii Fit Trainer to join us..." Palutena said


End file.
